cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Moriarty
' Watchman ' Watchman is currently the unelected despot of the nation of Custos, which sits on the Iberian Peninsula and is a member nation of the alliance, United Blue Directorate. Universally hated by his people, Watchman grips to his power by the sheer force of a military regime and clever diplomatic maneuvering. He fancies himself the "Supreme Sultan of Custos." However, his beginnings were much less prestigious than that. The Beginning Dean Moriarty was born to a poor set of American immigrants, who had moved to the Iberian Peninsula to see the majesty and freedom of Franco's Spain. The totalitarian brutality was all they could have dreamed of after the democratic liberty of the US. In the chaos that followed in Franco's departure, the small northern province of Custos departed left Spanish rule and established their own nation. Now, a young man, Dean Moriarty, was a able to bribe and scheme his way to a ministry position within the new Republic. After many more years of scheming, Moriarty was elected to the Prime Minister's post, where he promptly declared martial law and established himself as dictator. Moriarty then fashioned himself as the Watchman, always using national security threats as an excuse for his power grab and ruthless tactics. Now, his propaganda states that Custos needs a someone to watch over the threatened country. Watchman's actual birthdate is unknown, however, he is rumored to be over ninety years old. NADC Watchman spent a year developing foreign policy for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. He served NADC as Foreign Affairs Minister. As Foreign Affairs Minister, Watchman has pushed the NADC toward a more aggressive diplomacy and away from the isolationism that the NADC has long been known for. Watchman frequently asserted in lectures and public speeches that the BLEU-NADC War along with the Continuum-GPA War should stand as the greatest examples of the dangers of isolationism. Thusly, Watchman has consistently lobbied for NADC Foreign policy to move away from neutrality toward seeking allies. Before becoming Foreign Affairs Minister, Watchman worked his way up through the ranks of NADC's Foreign Affairs Department. After completing training and a mentorship program, Watchman was selected as a Foreign Affairs Delegate. As a Foreign Affairs Delegate, Watchman represented NADC to various alliances, oversaw embassy activity and managed interalliance communications. In June of 2008, Watchman was appointed as NADC's Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister. The NADC was just coming out of peace terms from the BLEU War and was struggling to rebuild. After three months as Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister, Deputy Secretary General Rivereye appointed Watchman as Foreign Affairs Minister. One of the key achievements in Watchman's time of overseeing Atlantica diplomacy has been the formation of the Agora Accords. This marked a monumental diplomatic achievement for the once neutral NADC. In November of 2008, Watchman wrote a letter to a fellow diplomat reflecting on the changes in Atlantican diplomacy. He wrote - ::'' We have shed our neutrality, and not soon enough. It has been a noose to us while our leaders told us it was a shield. No longer! We have cast our lot! We will not be satisfied with irrelevance and irresponsibility that marks the isolated. we will not be satisfied with cowardice and ignorance. Rather, we choose safety amidst the proactive and the wise.'' The Sweet Oblivion In February of 2009, Watchman left NADC to help found The Sweet Oblivion. At TSO, he served as a special adviser and worked in the fields of emmissarial diplomacy and military intelligence. In addition, he served as the Director of University. With TSO, the nation of Custos fought in the Karma War and UJW2. In UJW2, Custos was reduced to Zero Infrastructure and has still not fully recovered. United Blue Directorate In August of 2010, Custos left The Sweet Oblivion and joined UBD. There, Watchman serves as Director of Defense and Chairman of Diplomacy. Career Timeline * NADC Foreign Affairs Delegate: March 2008 - June 2008 * NADC Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister: July 2008 - September 2008 * NADC Foreign Affairs Minister: September 2008 - December 2008 * Agora Leadership Liaison: November 2008 - February 2009 * NADC Foreign Affairs Minister: January 2009 - February 2009 * TSO Special Advisor: February 2009 - August 2010 * UBD Director of Defense: August 2010 - Present Awards Watchman has received numerous rewards for his service in his two alliances. The most prestigious awards bestowed upon him are the NADC Medal of Renown and the Friend of TFD Cross. Category:Individuals